A Memorable Winter Solstice
by Jack64
Summary: It's a few days after the events of A Winter Job, Krystal and Katt have returned to Corneria and are heading to Phoenix Industries HQ to talk with Fara. Fox has some plans for the Winter Solstice that involve his favorite blue vixen.


**X-X-X-X**

 **Star Fox is owned by Nintendo**

 **X-X-X-X**

A Memorable Winter Solstice

A jaunty Winter Solstice tune played within the apartment, the Dining room was done up festively; all along the walls tinsel hung in golds and reds, a great large solstice tree had been propped up in the corner. Just to the eastern wall bore a roaring fireplace with two stockings hanging over it. One for was himself that his mother had made all those years ago, and the other written in the Cerinian script that Krystal had made. The tree was bedecked in all manner of decorations, blue and white spheres with red and green mixed among them. Atop the tree hung a bright star, a memory from a certain vulpines childhood. Fox himself wore an old festive sweater that he had refit for him from his childhood along with a pair of jeans. Not that he needed them with his winter coat. It did help him get into the mood of the season; it also was one of the many ways he remembered his parents by. It wasn't a time of mourning or lost hope, not at all, Fox was actually in an excellent mood; his spirits were high, and Katt had contacted him just a few hours ago to tell him that they were off to see Fara, then Krystal would be on her way home soon. Wishing him the best of luck with the biggest "Katt got the canary grin" she ever wore.

Which meant one thing, he had a shot. A chance with the most gorgeous vixen he had ever come across in all of Lylat. No one compared, Fara was a voluptuous woman for sure, but she didn't evoke the feelings that Krystal did just by being in his presence. Katt was spunky and scrappy while at the same time having that wonderful personality of hers. Still, at least in his eyes, the pink feline didn't hold a candle to the blue vixen. He was glad that Katt and Krystal got along and now the pair had returned. He had especially missed Krystal, her lack of presence was easily noticeable over the few days she had been gone.

Soon, Krystal would be on her way back, the mere thought made him giddy, almost like a kit on Solstice morning. She made him feel complete, alive like there was a reason beyond just protecting Lylat. It might be selfish of him, but he wanted to hold onto that feeling, Fox hated being a workaholic, and that was coupled with the fact that he had become distant from his friends before Sauria. Fox had been keenly aware that he was hurting the ones he loved. He just hadn't had a reason to straighten up and fly right until he met her.

 _As terrible as that is, I love Peppy to death and Slip n' Falco are my friends, it was just a tough time for me. I couldn't talk to them about specific issues bothering me. Katt certainly helped things along, and she's been a considerable sport about the whole escapade._

Fox had meticulously planned this, he had willingly sent Krystal off at Katt's request which gave him an excuse to surprise her. He wanted everything to be perfect, to make her feel welcome during a Lylatian holiday when she was so far from family and home. He was a bit of a nervous wreck around her, but tonight was his chance to stand tall and tell her how he felt. How much she meant to him.

A wistful sigh left his lips, the smile he bore quickly turned into a wide immensely joyful grin. Ever since he had found that staff, his life had changed. He never once expected such a thing, his entire worldview had been flipped on its proverbial ass. Spirits existed magical gemstones and little critters that could bring you back from the dead. To top it all off, the enchanting space vixen from another world had been in contact with him the entire time. Though, he had not realized it until the very moment when she nearly fell to an early demise. When they had locked eyes, it was as if everything fell into place. Like a hidden puzzle piece within his mind had been found and slipped into place. It had answered so many questions in the span of a second. He remembered talking to her for the first time, that beautiful, enchanting voice, her gentle touch of fur on his from a grateful hug. He had nearly melted on the spot. He gazed fondly from the top floor apartment through large windows that gave the best view of Corneria city. Fresh snow was falling among all the glitter and glam of the city that was in full festive swing as his mind took him back.

Her beautiful face and the tribal outfit she wore as she came aboard. Falco looked a fool as he gawked at the sexy vixen who strode onto the bridge. Peppy had the most prominent shit-eating grin on his face, and Slippy was stunned. The way she had walked across the floor with such grace. That wonderful hug she had laid on him in thanks for saving her life and the planet. From that exact moment, his life had done a 180. The only part that made him feel bad about it was the sheer fact he thought he wasn't doing enough for her. She didn't realize just how much her mere presence had made his life better, Fox being the man he was, always repaid a debt when he felt one was owed. To Krystal, he thought he owed the largest one in his life. He aimed to make this Winter Solstice one she would never forget.

 _Now, to get the food started. I hope synth meat agrees with you Krys._

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Corneria City, Phoenix Industries HQ**

 **2:00 PM Cornerian City Time.**

Fara Phoenix, CEO of Phoenix Industries, one of the most influential women in all of Lylat, sat at her sleek mahogany desk upon the highest floor in the skyscraper. A perfect view from her office in the downtown area. Her business suit clung perfectly to her voluptuous form as her large ears were perked forward. One of her best agents and friends was regaling her with the tale of how she and Fox's crush had taken the base with minimal effort. They had found everything that Fara wanted, and more. What had been most disconcerting was the fact that the pirates had some way of hiding their bio-signs, and even the telepathic Krystal had not been able to detect. Though the vixen had offered a possible explanation that she was going through a few things mentally, that had her distracted.

That part had made Fara smile. It meant there was a profoundly emotional situation within Krystal that made her guess it was related to a certain studly vulpine. Which was part of the reason why Krystal was even allowed into her office in the first place. More than once, the fearsome Fara Phoenix had sent a floozy packing that dared to chase after Fox. She and Katt were the unspoken "Gatekeepers" to Fox's love life. Both females had been immensely close to him, but they just weren't what the other needed. It wasn't difficult really, Fox did not show romantic inclinations frequently, and when he did, that's what she and Katt were there for, to make sure Foxy didn't land himself into trouble. Both females were fiercely protective of their friend. He was a good man who deserved the best for his service and self-sacrifice to Lylat.

Katt was just finishing up the story, the talk about a rather impressive explosion after she set the bases fusion reactor to go off. Thankfully, it had been a small one, and with how the new reactors behaved, very little radioactive fallout would occur, and the place would be right as rain within half a year.

Her eyes traversed over to the blue vixen that was the source of so much scuttlebutt in the system. Fara had to admit, the girl had first impressions down pact. The cerulean vixen had strode into her office full of confidence, but not overly so, she looked every inch the fighter Fox claimed her to be. She certainly stood out in those archaic looking robes of hers which was a signature of Cerinian society. A proud people if Fara ever saw them, though everyone in Lylat knew little of them, they were a private race. Still, If Krystal were a free agent, she'd snap the woman up in a heartbeat. The vixen was a pretty face for sure, but Fara knew a soldier when she saw one. She had the eyes, the same eyes Fox had when he went off to war. Determination, inner strength, and fire, but it didn't cross the line into bloodlust. While not as full figured as herself, the Cerinian woman was undoubtedly curvy in the right ways. The exotic fur coloring certainly played in her favor, and those fantastic turquoise eyes were filled with a myriad of emotions. She could see the appeal that Fox was interested in.

Katt's rendition of the story came to an end as Fara finished shuffling her papers. She took on a professional tone, one which she rarely used with Katt, but with there being a new face in the room. Appearances had to be kept until she was confident of where Krystal stood, both with herself, Katt, and of course, where her emotions and loyalties lay with Fox. Not only was Fox an emotional investment, but Phoenix Industries had quite a bit of money sunk into StarFox as well. All their equipment was built and maintained by joint efforts between them and Space Dynamics. She did not intend to let her friend fall into some sort of trap, and she certainly did not want a liability on Cornerias flagship mercenary team. It was sad to say, that even with great men and women like Fox. Genitalia could still get in the way of smart choices. Fox wasn't one for such things, but when he got stricken with the love bug, it was like a nova bomb to the face. She intended to see that Fox was making a good choice in Krystal. Which is why she had to behave in the manner she did in the next five minutes. It would determine whether or not the cobalt vixen would gain her approval.

Katt had prepped the vixen no doubt for her, it was after all only fair that Krystal knew what was coming. She would do as a CEO does and do a sort of… harsh interview.

"Thank you, Katt, for your report, now, I believe you have the data recorder on hand?" The sandy brown vixen inquired. With an open palm outstretched to Katt, the pink feline placed a small recording device that looked like an old CD into her pads. A press of a button brought up a replay device from her desk with a soft whirr. She promptly placed the disk into the drive and watched events unfold. There were noticeable blank spots, more than likely private moments between Krystal and Katt that she wanted to keep to herself. She could respect that. Her interest, however, was in the fight.

Fara was quite impressed, even she couldn't pull those moves, wall running, bouncing around like an acrobat. It was like watching poetry in motion. Indeed, the Cerinians took the "Art" of War to the next level. Well, that's the first mark in her favor, besides helping Fox recover from his funk.

There was tension in the air so thick it could be cut with a knife. Krystal was like a predator, coiled and ready to spring. She was awaiting the questions no doubt Fara had for her. Her summation of Fara was one of authority, she was not used to people saying no to her, and the fennec would get her way, in one way or another. However, her aura much like Katt's belied the demeanor she projected. There was kindness in them both. A deep love for friends and family behind Katt's ego and Fara's projection of absolute power. She could certainly respect that.

"So, Miss Krystal." Fara began. "I have to say, your combat skills are certainly up to snuff. The only other person in Lylat I think who could move like that is Fox himself. I can certainly imagine why he sings your praises to the heavens when it comes to fighting." It was worded that way; specifically, her tone was not condescending, but more blase. The shorter vixen hiding that she was indeed impressed. She did not want to give Krystal the impression she liked her. Not yet, not till she had answers.

Krystal was almost taken aback that Fara would speak of Fox praising her first. There was a game afoot, that's what it was. A game of words and guile. Katt's test had been one of physical prowess and probing her emotional nature. She understood quite quickly, Fara was hiding her emotions and remaining every inch the professional. Now that she knew the rules, it was time to break them, and her expectations.

"Fox's praise means little to me. So long as he respects me, that's all I desire from him. He has given me a place to stay, a bed to sleep in, and a purpose." It was a deception really, she genuinely cared what Fox thought of her. However, Krystal's poker face would fool even the most hardened psychoanalysts in trying to figure out if she was bluffing or telling the truth. "For those things, I am grateful to him."

Fara kept her composure, her thick tail tip idly swayed behind the large leather chair. "And the fact he saved your life means nothing?"

"Quite the contrary, I owe him a life debt now. Until as such a time he no longer needs my service, or a greater calling pulls me away. I will stand at his side." That was an intentional wording on her part.

The fennec was no novice to the game, verbal sparring was something she had grown up with. A skill she had crafted and honed over the years of dealing with bureaucrats and competition. She was a master at the game, but she was dealing with a telepath. Even for her, this would be a challenge. "I see, so this is a temporary arrangement at best? Good, I could use a fighter of your caliber in my ranks when you leave."

Krystal saw the bait plain as day. It was a test of loyalty, to see if she would trip into a trap and reveal her emotions that were growing for Fox. "It might be temporary, but things do change. However, being a mere hired gun does not interest me." Aloof, a hint of something more, no definitive answers. Alluding to a higher calling and purpose, making herself seem more than just a merc.

The sandy furred vixen let slip the faintest trace of a smile, she was starting to like Krystal. The girl was a natural at the game. She had a mind to bring her on as a liaison for, particularly tricky clients. In a rare instance, business came later, Fox's well being was more important. "Then why work for Fox? He is the definition of a hired gun."

The cobalt vixen had a feeling that question would come up eventually. "That may be so, but Fox has morals, principal; ones that align with my own. He protects the weak and the innocent. A code all warriors of Cerinia take upon induction into the armed forces." It was a reveal, but it was also a shot across the bow. Fara was treading on dangerous turf. Krystal would not suffer an insult to her honor.

Her green eyes gazed at the turquoise ones, a challenge, Krystal was not intimidated by her calm demeanor. Good, it meant with the foes Fox routinely fought, the girl didn't scare easy. The fact her moral standing fell in line with her own and Fox's was another positive score on her card. Fara quickly pivoted onto another question. "It does concern me, how reckless you appear in this video if I am to trust you with Fox's life when you seem to hold your own in little regard. How can I be sure of his safety?"

Krystal felt her hackles rise up at the challenge. "Miss Phoenix, I understand that you do not comprehend Cerinian combat doctrine or tactics. I do not expect you to. That is how we fight where I come from, and we designed it specifically around foes who rely heavily on ranged combat. That being said, I could see where your fear of my "reckless" nature could come in. I would not, however, put Fox McCloud in unnecessary danger. I would give my life for him before that happened." That was her emotion slipping in towards the end. It was not purposeful, but the fact she had been challenged on risking someone she cared for, was unacceptable. "Furthermore." She continued. "I would do all in my power to protect him from harm."

She had cemented her position and stood her ground on how she fights. Simultaneously; she declared that if it were in her power, she would do everything she could to ensure Fox's survival and safety in a combat situation. Fara almost let her facade crack under that moment, but she rebounded quickly. She had not expected such a firm stance. However, she was given a card to play.

"Are you saying you would be overprotective?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Krystal rebutted. "No, Fox is a capable fighter, he could stand toe to toe with some of the greatest warriors on Cerinia, no doubt. The man saved my life, that is no small thing. I have also saved his, I understand that this line of work comes with risk, it's my job to mitigate it."

Fara nodded approvingly at that answer. It was both a reality check and understanding that Fox was capable of taking care of himself, if sometimes full of himself. He had earned that right though. "I'm sure Fox feels the same, even if sometimes he can let his heart think where his brain should."

That caught Krystal by surprise. A potential change in tactic?

"A word of wisdom from one of the women who dated him, Krystal. Fox is not a fickle man, it takes a lot to get under his skin and even then, he won't show it. He will bury it and channel it into something useful. That being said, Fox loves deeply. In a way, few people truly understand or will ever get to experience in their life. I was privileged to have experienced love like that first hand. As much as I wish it worked out between us, it would have ended poorly had we stayed together. His love does not come easy, but it also comes with its share of problems. He will do everything he can to please you, to make you happy, to the point where sometimes you want to kiss him, then slap him upside the head and shoo him away. He will also worry about your safety, that is not something that can be negotiated. You are a proud woman from a very martial centric culture that I can see. Are you prepared to accept that he will fret over you and fear for you? That he will do everything, he can and put himself at risk to protect you?" She paused a moment to take a breath before continuing. "If your pride comes first before him, then I recommend you two stay professional."

The statement held there for a moment before Fara continued on. "Because if you break him, Katt and I, will certainly break you." She added onto the end.

Krystal knew a promise when she heard one. Judging from Fara's character, she did not make idle threats. The cobalt vixen had to think long and hard. The silence between them was deafening, not once did their eyes part as she thought things over. What she had spoken of, was not dissimilar between a bonded Cerinian pair. The difference was that they could read each other's mind and know exactly what was wrong. It meant that she would need to communicate verbally with Fox if something was amiss, or that he or she had done wrong.

Cerinia was a different society, the men and women long ago learned they could both die by the sword. Here, on Corneria, the men were still traditionally the protectors and the hunters so to speak. It meant she would have to contend with that from Fox. Which could get annoying, conversely, if he was willing to go the lengths she would to protect him. Then they would compliment each other rather than hinder. If his heart was that deep, that he had a woman with this kind of power trying to protect him from being hurt; that meant it would take a special someone to truly complement Fox's shortcomings.

Krystal was not confident that she would be the one.

"Krystal." It was Katt who spoke this time. "Don't overthink it." It was such a simple statement. Yet it had a profound effect in that moment.

She slowly began to rub at the underside of her snout. Instead of using her mind, she started to listen to her heart. The vixen closed her eyes and just let herself be. Her Pinkness and Fara watched on with curiosity, unsure of what was going on.

Inside, Krystal let her mind wander. The only thought was that of Fox McCloud. It was time to make a choice. These two women had gone a mile and more to test her, to see who she was as a person. Both were fiercely protective of him despite not being his mate. That alone made him unique that they were willing to protect someone's heart so fiercely. It meant that there was something grand there, something amazing and life-changing.

That's the key though isn't it? Life Changing. Fox is a wonderful man, a powerful man with vulnerabilities and insecurities just like everyone else. Katt and Fara both see it and they do their best to shield him from those who would harm him emotionally. He's not incapable of taking care of himself, that's for certain. But these two want to avoid him getting into trouble. It's not about standards or jealousy, they care about his well being. They want him to be happy and likewise, they want whoever he's with to be happy. He has suffered a great deal and that's made him hardened as a man. Katt says he gushes about me, and Fara says he sings my praises. That could mean many things though. Neither will tell me. Which means I need to find out for myself. He will make mistakes, of that I have no doubt. In knowing that, I can accept helping him when he stumbles with me. That's what being in love with someone is about, helping them become a better person, picking them up at their worst and going through it together.

Krystal had seen Fox in a way no one else really had. These two women who were trying her had seen him intimately. She had seen Fox at his worst, at his best and recognized the man inside thanks to her gifts. He was a selfless man, a man of honor, a fighter with principal. He had risked everything for a world not his own and a complete stranger. The pair of them had become so intimate in such a short time, it was an experience unlike anything else she had felt. She had paramours on Cerinia, nothing that ever really stuck or made her want to give herself physically to. There was something with Fox though, something she couldn't put her finger pad on. Even as she thought about it, her pulse began to pick up, her stomach fluttered while her heart began to thunder.

How could a man make her feel this way so quickly? He wasn't even in the same room, he wasn't even Cerinian, and yet, her heart began to yearn for his presence. For those adoring emerald eyes. She could feel him right now, pressed against her, holding her body against his in an intimate embrace. Not even kissing or mating, just holding her, she swore she could hear his voice whispering the sweetest words into her ear. It made her knees weak with delight, it was in that moment, she knew, she was in love.

The pair of females watched as Krystal's eyes opened. They had taken on a change, there was a certainty there that had not existed before. Fara got the biggest smile on her face before she spoke. "I am sorry for grilling you like that Krystal. I had to be sure if Fox was letting his lower head think for him. I needed to know there was something legitimately there. The fact you took the time to think about it, I can see it in your eyes. The same glint Katt had, and I had when we were with him, except it's something more, something deeper. He's an exceptional man who has faults like everyone else, if you can shoulder them, I promise you, you will know a love like no other."

Krystal nodded to their words, but she had to ask. "If you two love him so much, why did both of you leave him?"

That made both of them fidget slightly. Fara was the first to answer. "Fox is a wonderful man, but, I need someone who isn't a soldier. He would be gone for months at a time, sure, he would call every day; but the distance was a killer." Krystal nodded, she could understand that at the very least.

"And you Katt?"

Katt scratched her head with a huff, she didn't like being put on the spot. "I have a bit of an independent streak. Falco understands that. Fox, much like Fara here, requires someone who's willing to return the affection he gives. And lemme tell ya, sweety, that boy will cuddle you for days if you let him, and will whisper the most wonderful things to you. The best part? He means every single one of them. He doesn't have a real deceptive bone in his body. I still miss it on occasion. But that door has closed to both Fara and myself."

The vixen at her desk nodded in agreement. "You have an advantage over both of us in this regard. Not to mention, you and Fox are very like-minded. I dare say you two complement each other quite well. That being said, I expect every lovely detail the first time you two smash."

Krystal balked. The silence hung for maybe five seconds until both females burst into laughter at her reaction before the infectious nature of its spread and all three were rolling as their sides departed for orbit. Ears even fell from her chair with a yip, which only furthered the storm of laughter as the tension dissipated.

A few minutes had passed as the three began to smile. Wiping tears from their eyes. "I think you'll do just fine by him Krystal." The vixen behind the desk came around and stood in front of her, offering her hand in a shake. "Friends?"

Krystal beamed at the offer and opted to go the extra mile, wrapping her and Katt both up in a hug while petting them on the head. "Friends."

"Now, about your attire…" Fara spoke with a wide grin.

 **X-X-X-X**

Everything was set, and in place, Fox was beside himself that his plan would work. That by the end of this night, he and Krystal would be a pair. He knew it was a long shot, it might not even work. His instincts though, screamed at him to try. Just for a chance at happiness like no other. Even if they didn't work out romantically, he would be okay with her just as a friend. He wanted more though, much much more. He only hoped that he was good enough for her. The table was set with a myriad of fruits, vegetables and synthetic meats that were indistinguishable from the real thing. Mashed potatoes, creamed corn. He pulled out all the stops, including his mother's own cookbook when making more than a few traditional Papetoonian dishes. Krystal had arrived and gone straight to her room for a shower and change.

The great thing about owning their own apartment was the privacy it afforded them. Luck seemed to be favoring him thus far, as it was was the night of Winter Solstice Eve. The decorations were set, the tree was in place, and the gift he had for her was ready. Everything was perfect.

 _I don't know if there is a god or gods like Krystal believes in. But if you are there and listening, please, please let this workout. I swear I will never ask for anything ever again. All I ask is this one chance to show her how I feel and not make an ass of myself._

Krystal had returned home to the apartment minutes ago, the whirlwind of time that had flown by as Fara and Katt had taken her downtown for a quick bit of clothes shopping. It was a tradition to get a gift for others, but Katt and Fara had insisted that she would be the best gift she could ever give Fox.

Her nerves were causing her to shake, she knew Fox liked her, quite a bit from how the other two described it. The emotions coursing through her were unfamiliar. No male on Cerinia had ever made her feel such an array of emotions. She was terrified of disappointing him, that she wouldn't be good enough for the Hero of Lylat. She had days to think about it while on Katt's ship. Krystal had pondered all the way home and then some. It had quite an effect on her.

A deep calming breath left her chest as she recalled what Katt told her.

"He's only a man, just like everyone else. You have treated him like a person and not some heroic entity. I can say for certain, he adores that more than anything."

Katt was half right. Fox was only a man, but he was an exceptional man. All the traits of a great leader and soldier. His devotion, his compassion for those in need. The way he looked at her, not like so many others did, as a woman to be conquered, but someone who he saw as an equal, someone he cared for on a level unparalleled. He was still a hero… Her hero.

The smile that always seemed to be reserved for her. She never saw Fox smile at anyone like that but her. As her thoughts wandered, she gasped as she felt that familiar sensation within her mind. It was so similar to that of how a Cerinian felt when they were trying to form a connection, it was weak though, like a communicator signal that couldn't break through. Her suspicions were starting to add credence to a theory that she had been having ever since Katt explained what Fox's instincts were.

 _For lack of any better idea, they sounded like underdeveloped psionics. Fox always seemed clairvoyant of a situation, he seemed to know just where to strike or where the enemy would strike from. Come to think of it… he always seems to know how I'm feeling, or just where to call out a threat in time for one of us to drop em. If that's the case, then the mental compatibility may very well be a non-issue._

Her tail which had red flowing bows tied much like the bands that usually were on her tail, red lengths of fabric trailed behind her in the air. The dress which had been specially chosen to show off her figure was a blazing red that left her shoulders and the upper side of her chest bare. The tiara that she never took off nestled neatly under her bangs. Arm sleeves capped in white floof like the top and bottom of her dress were accompanied by thigh-high boots of the same color that extended under the skirt. She had changed when she had returned. At first, she felt a fool for accepting Fara and Katt's advice, but upon seeing herself in a mirror. It made her smile.

 _I look amazing._ She couldn't help but giggle as she remembered what Fara had said. "When he sees you like this, his heart is going to stop. Make sure to ask him if he wants to unwrap his gift at the right moment, and he will be all yours." The thought of Fox being under her spell, the idea of them being more than just teammates held great allure to her.

The more she thought about it, the more she began to relish the idea. Her heart and mind both demand that she claim Fox as hers. She reached out with her mind to gently touch Fox's. The vixen searched him out and found him in the dining room on the other side of the apartment. He had planned something, and she was at the forefront of his very mind. His thoughts of her were sweet and warmed her very heart at how his mind blazed when he thought of her. It made the decision that much easier to go through it all. She strode with confidence towards the room where Fox and a potential future awaited, leaving her room behind with soft steps on the carpet floor.

Fox's ears perked, he could hear steps approaching. This is it, deep breaths, ready yourself, do what dad always told you. Trust your instincts, and they'll see you through.

Each step that came close was like a hammer blow to his nerves; the todd was clearly nervous. To Fox, she was the most beautiful angel to ever exist. She was so wonderfully loving and caring of those she had come to call friends. She had fit into the team like a missing cog, a few rough patches with Falco, but that was Falco. He always treated the newbies with a bit of brotherly love as he called it. Peppy adored her like a daughter, and she took to Slippy and his gadgets like a sister. Her compassion for living things, sentient or otherwise, was just as endearing. How she managed to be so efficient in battle was still a mystery with how big her heart was. And now, he was hoping that the two of them would take their friendship to the next level.

Her voice was so sweet, and it dripped like honey as it called down the hallway. "Fox? Where are you?"

"In the Dining room!" He called back, hearing her as she came closer. His heart would not calm while his tail was wagging a mile a minute at the prospect of tonight. Not knowing that both Krystal and he were on the same page. All thanks to two of his past flames.

Krystal came to the edge of the hallway, just around the corner was Fox and the potential of a lifetime. That same feeling of a connection being formed was stronger than ever, it was clear now. Fox was a Psionic, one that needed training, but there was no doubt in her mind now. The compatibility issues she feared? No longer mattered. At first, it had been like an annoying buzz with the distance, but now it felt like someone was gently palming at the entrance to her mind, asking for entry but lacking the necessary conscious control to actually formulate the bridge that would link their minds. The fact he was subconsciously reaching out and trying spoke volumes of what lay within. She would have to talk to him about it, but it could wait.

 _It's now or never._

With a soft apprehensive breath, she strode around the corner, her eyes taking in the very scene before her. A sharp gasp left her the same time as Fox did when his eyes lay upon her. The entire view was terrific: The backdrop of the city through the windows. The massive snowstorm outside was in full swing. The tree in the corner decorated in all manner of Cornerian designs. A fireplace that was roaring with warmth that had a rug laid out before it, the shadows around the room extended as the flame flickered combined with the soft crackling of the wood popping on occasion. The smell coupled with the sumptuous meal laid out before her on the table set for two. He had dimmed the lights for romantic effect. There, standing among it all, was Fox himself. A blue sweater that was embroidered with the name Foxy done in a neat red script just like his signature scarf. She remembered Fox saying it was a gift from his mother before she was killed. It was one of the ways he was reminded of her. The fact he chose to wear it in such a romantic setting, was goofy and just like him.

She watched on as Fox's expression became priceless. His jaw hit the floor and those luminous green eyes looked fit to jump from his skull. The look made her smile wide before speaking "Fox, you need to restart your brain." softly teasing the male.

With a shake of his head and a mock slap to the side of his face. "Sweet Krazoa Krys… you look… wow." He fumbled with his words, the todd had not been expecting her in such a stunning outfit. Her giggle was sparkling to him, just like those beautiful turquoise eyes. As he recollected himself, the look of shock was replaced with one of confidence. "Fara and Katt?" He asked with a gesture to her outfit.

Krystal gave him a nod in affirmation before giving him a little twirl to let him see the whole outfit. "Do you like it?"

"Like is a very… underwhelming word. I would say that you look absolutely amazing." His reply earned him a blush and a heartwarming smile.

"Did you do all this? For me?" She asked quietly, still struck by how far he was going for her.

"Yes I did, I wanted to make this a very special Winter Solstice for us both." She felt his mind have a hint of self-doubt, to which he responded by taking a deep breath and concentrating. His thoughts cleared up, and he returned to a state of ease. "I wanted you to see how important you are to me."

"Fox.." she began, but before she could get further, he stuck a hand up.

"Please, let me just get this off my chest Krys." Fox took a few steps forward and it was clear he was nervous. She could see it with every step but Fox was determined. In his hands was a small brightly wrapped box with a blue bow atop it with a tag that read her name in the flowing Cornerian script. It took her breath away how much of his shell he was shucking away and risking to put himself out like this. His chest swelled as he took a deep lungful of air. She had never seen him so serious before, he was usually very congenial and calm. The look on his face though conveyed just how important the moment was to him. His ears were cupped forward, with gaze focused on her. It was his voice that made her shudder with delight when he spoke. It was calm, full of warmth and tenderness only reserved for a special someone. A voice that only people like Fara or Katt got to hear.

"Krystal, I'm not good with my words, I don't even think there's a word that describes how I feel around you. When we're in the same room, it feels like my day is brighter for it. To see you smile, to hear your voice. It makes my heart want to explode with joy. I know we come from different worlds and cultures, but I don't care about that. I see you as someone I want in my life, someone who I can stand next to in the worst situations imaginable and still come home in one piece." He fumbled his words and stuttered once or twice but still he pushed onward. She wanted to reach out and help him, but the desire to see just how far he was willing to expose himself was greater.

"I… I know it's only been six months since we've known each other, but It feels like I know you better than anyone else I have had in my life. Like you understand me, you treat me as a person, not as a hero or some celebrity. You see me, and you treat me as such. But I can't hide it anymore." Just as he was going to say it, she saw his aura light up massively, his mind shown brighter than she ever saw before. It was breathtaking to see such raw and pure emotions from someone.

He once more shuddered and took a deep breath before speaking the words that would change everything. "I love you, Krystal, I love you with all my heart, and I want to be with you in every way I can. As a pilot, as your captain, but most of all; I want to be your mate." He held out the gift to her with both paws. His hands were shaking with nerves. It was taking all his self-control to not clam up and shut down.

A secret he had sheltered for six long months was out in the open in seconds. As Krystal had told Katt, she had a mild inkling, but she never knew that it blazed this brightly. Her own pulse thundered in her ears as Krystal felt her stomach churn in delight. The emotional sensation that she experienced from him in such close proximity was beyond intense, but if she had a single thing to equate it to, it was like eating the finest, most delectable piece of chocolate cake one could find. The incredible rush of endorphins, the pleasure and savoring it as it melted on your tongue. Her eyes had closed to drink in the sensation. The vixen's ears gently flicked back while her tail curled around her right leg and squeezed firmly in place. Any reservations that she had about him unable to fulfill the emotional needs of a Cerinian were dashed entirely to pieces.

A shaky breath left her chest as the next words left his lips. "You mean everything to me, Krystal."

She looked at the wrapped box and took it within both her paws. "Happy Winter Solstice, Krystal." The vixen tugged at the bow until it came away with such ease, the square top came off and inside she gasped. What lay within was the most stunning necklace she had ever put eyes on. The chain was made of a strange blue metal with gold swirling in long patterns around it. Like a pair of tails interwoven together in an intimate dance, the colors swirled to the very center where at the center lay the most astonishing turquoise gem she had ever seen. Its sheen was brilliant; Krystal was able to see herself in its reflection. One paw came to rest over her snout with her white furred cheeks turning red in a mixture of embarrassment and pure joy. It was a gift befitting royalty in her eyes. She looked to Fox and then back at the gem, unable to find the words to thank him for such a stunning gift.

"Would you like me to put it on you?" It was a bold assumption that she was accepting the gift, but an assumption that paid off. With out a word Krystal turned about, showing her the back of her strong back muscles and neck. Fox withdrew the necklace, undoing the cinch that held it together and gingerly slipped it around her neck, making sure it clasped into place. He locked it into where it was comfortably fit around her neck which was followed by a shuddering breath that belied his apprehension. Fox took a risk and in a rare moment of daring, tenderly placed himself against the nook of her back, his body conforming to her contours while his left paw came to rest upon her hip and the other to lay upon her belly. His head came to rest against her shoulder and into the side of her neck.

Krystal quivered and in response, tilted her neck to the side to offer more of herself to him. At that moment, she took his paws within her own and pulled them up until they lay in the center of her chest. His fingers interlaced with hers, soft paw pads touched together as they both breathed quietly. Krystal was at a loss, she wanted to speak, but the words would not come forth. She squeezed his paws tightly within her own while his head pressed into her neck and lapped slowly through the blue fur. Long, languid strokes of his tongue matted the fur down, tasting her sublime flavor and musk while he held her in his arms. A purr of contentment left her throat at the feel of his soft downy fur against her own coat. His exquisite tongue danced along her fur was pushing her already heightened pulse through the roof. No doubts were left, no fear remained. There was naught but the pair of vulpine embracing one another.

Her ears perked as she heard Fox take a deep inhale of her scent. His nose caressed through cerulean fur and kissed along the length of her neck and shoulders. Krystal's sensitive hearing easily picked up the sound of his heart racing. The two stood there in silence before finally, Krystal pulled away to turn and look Fox in the eyes. With a bump of their noses, she spoke quietly, almost a whisper. "I know that took a lot of effort on your part Fox. I would be remiss if I didn't say I feel the same."

She saw Fox's ears go low and his whiskers droop lightly. He was sensing there was a but coming. "But, I am worried about us working Fox." Her snout traced alongside Foxs', the pair nosing sweetly together. "Not because you have done something wrong or offended me in any manner, but because of our cultural differences. I know you said you do not care Fox, but my culture is important to me. It's apart of who I am. I'm not going to force you to accept it, but, if we're going to be together, we both may have to make some concessions and changes."

Fox was listening, his ears cupped forward, nodding for her to continue. "I'm a warrior where I come from Fox, I know here in Lylat that's different, and you have exceptions like Katt. I know your people are used to men being the fighters, the protectors. Can you accept me wholly as that and not worry about my safety?" She didn't care what Fara had said before, that was them. What needed to happen, needed to happen between her and Fox.

Fox frowned and shook his head, that dismayed her; but she would give him a chance to explain. "How could I not worry about your safety? Krystal, I love you, that means to protect you and respect you. All those times you visited me in my dreams or gave me help via your staff? I know you're capable, we all do. I can't disregard my feelings to keep the one I love safe. It would be like me asking you to toss aside your culture, which I would never do."

His mood took a sudden turn for the worse as his voice became solemn and gazed upon the floor. "If… if that's a deal breaker, I understand. I wouldn't want you to feel like a burden or my ward."

Krystal blinked in awe as she finally was getting an accurate understanding of just what kind of man Fox was. He was willing to forgo their love and a relationship if she had to give apart of herself up. He didn't want her to change, he wanted her as she was. Krystal realized at that moment, she had been selfish. Already she had stumbled, and he was proving to be every bit the man Fara and Katt told her he was. The willingness to give up something he truly desired for someone elses happiness. It took her breath away.

He looked up at her, fear and dread in his eyes, he was terrified he had already messed up. "I want you as you are now, I don't want you to change, I love you, and if that means mmph-"

His eyes shot wide as warm supple lips pressed against his, the taste of lips he had only dreamed of kissing made him groan in bliss. The act was so simple and yet so amazing. All the fear just melted away in that moment of euphoria, no tongue, no passionate fondling. Just a simple, sweet kiss upon the lips that they held for as long as they could before needing air, with lips parted Fox was the first to speak. "K-Krys? I'm confused."

"You don't want me to change who I am, and that's not fair for me to ask you to change who you are. If you fear for my safety, then that means I need to protect you just as much. If you're willing to give me up to keep me from changing, I need to be just as dedicated, if not more so." Krystal laid her head atop his shoulder as a tremble of worry ran through her body. She had to admit to Fox that this was unsettling but also exciting. "I'm scared Fox, everything has progressed so quickly, I can feel your emotions, and they double with my own. Never have I felt someone so… so… passionate, so very much in love. At least with me anyways. It's wonderful and terrifying all at once."

Fox could understand that what had become a simple confession of love had evolved into something so much more at an incredible pace. He had never once imagined feeling this way with someone, feeling so connected, so deeply invested. Especially not in such a short time. "I know Krystal." He replied, stroking his paw over her back comfortingly, the soft velvety texture of her dress was wonderful to the touch; though not nearly as amazing as the feel of her fur coat. "You turned my world upside down and have opened my eyes to things I never knew or thought to be possible. Telepathy, spirits, magic… it's all so much, and you're at the center of it all, and I want to be there with you."

She blinked, leaning back from him to stare him in the eyes. "Fox… what are you saying exactly?"

In one simple moment, he did what she thought might be possible in a few months, maybe a year or more.

 _I want you to show me the way forward, Krystal._

It was a powerful statement, one that reverberated so softly within her mind. Like a tender caress of her shoulder. Her eyes went wide in realization of what just happened. "H..How?!" Krystal was completely caught off guard that he had just initiated telepathic communication!

He gave her a little smile and blushed. "I uh, took a look through some of your texts on your ship. Did a bit of reading. Found lessons on telepathy and Falco n' Slippy always joked I must be some kind of fortune teller or something. I thought, what the hell, why not give it a shot? Honestly, I didn't think it would work at all; I'm just as shocked as you are."

"You translated the texts?"

He nodded in reply. "Slippy's a genius, what can I say."

"You could have asked."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He shot back with a smile. "Mission accomplished."

She shook her head with a laugh before leaning up to press her lips to his once more. This time her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in tight. A soft doting growl filled the air between them while his arms went around her hips. The two vulpine murmuring sweetly to each other before Fox gently pulled away. "Does this mean-"

"Yes Fox, I will be your mate, if you will be mine." She spoke with a bright beaming smile.

"Of Course!" he said, voice full of exuberance and joy, like a kit when Solstice came early.

His joy was infectious, and the couples tails began to wag back and forth. Fox suddenly recalled that he had prepared a veritable feast for them. "We should probably eat dinner before it gets cold."

Krystal blinked and went wide-eyed, so caught up in their emotional moment; she had forgotten entirely the wonderful meal Fox had prepared. "Oh, Fox! I'm so sorry! You worked so hard for this, and I nearly ruined it."

The todd laughed and bumped his nose under her chin and to give a delicate kiss. "Worth it. I'd do it all again for you Krys."

Krystal smiled happily and purred at his sincerity. The vixen tilted her head back to let him kiss along her lower jaw. "Well, let's eat darling."

For the next hour, the two talked and ate, smiling, laughing and taking in the winter cheer. Eventually, the pair found themselves in front of the fireplace and Fox threw some more wood upon it as he sat down next to Krystal. Her head came to lean over on his shoulder, nuzzling into it while an arm wrapped around his.

Krystal couldn't be happier, Fox opened up in a way she never thought possible. He was showing her the man behind the mask, and she loved it. Fox was fun, flirty, and so wonderfully cuddly. Katt was right, he enjoyed a good cuddle. As did she.

"Foxy?"

"Mmm?" His head turned to nose into her ears.

"I want to apologize for earlier." She came up to nuzzle his cheek.

"Apologize for what?"

"I was so scared you would try to make me change who I am to suit your needs as a Lylatian. I assumed the worst, I had no idea you would go so far and sacrifice everything to make me happy. Even if it meant I wasn't with you. I feel terrible."

Her eyes gazed longingly up at him before the brightest smile came around, rife with all the adoration and love he could muster. His snout came low to rub rub their noses together while lips brushed along her own before they connected together. A tender, passionate growl left his lips while his arms wrapped around her, pulling the blue vixen in close.

 _You don't have to apologize for anything, you had every reason to be worried. I will never make you change, and I will do my best to respect you always, not just as my mate, but as a fellow warrior._ It was so strange to him that he could communicate with Krystal like this, it was quite taxing on the mind, but so wonderfully intimate.

 _Fox, don't strain yourself. Your mind isn't trained enough for this much communication. I don't want you to cause any damage._ Came her reply as she met his kiss, this time both sets of lips opened to let their tongues out to play. Slowly the two appendages wrapped delicately together, warm wet suckles of tongue and smack of lips filled the air. The warmth of the others minds filled them so. Her pride in Fox taking the initiative and listening to his instincts had born such wonderful fruit, to them, it was perfection. She had been so apprehensive about this whole day, so worried that Fox would not be what she hoped, or that she would not be good enough. Krystal was never happier to be wrong in her life.

The way he held her in his confident grasp, how he caressed and explored her snout with his tongue as she reciprocated his amorous affections. He didn't let his paws go anywhere salacious, merely petting her back while cupping the back of her head. It was so wonderfully sweet. However, Krystal desired more.

Fox picked up that desire with his new abilities and intensified his ardent endeavor. A single little whisper into his mind from her, it came like the most sensual and seductive purr.

 _Would you like to unwrap your present Foxy?_

She watched with no amount of feminine pride as his mind lit up at the prospect.

 _Are you sure? This isn't too fast?_ Came his reply.

 _I've never been more certain Fox. Now, no more telepathy for you tonight. Wel'll work on training you more so that I don't have to worry about you hurting yourself.  
_

Fox emitted a soft shuddering breath as their lips finally parted. With a smile upon his lips he nibbled on Krystal's chin while he smiling down at the red-clad vixen. His paws came up to stroke alongside her exposed blue furred shoulders, gingerly urging her to lay back on the carpet before the fireplace. The two gazed at each other longingly, all doubts were gone, not an ounce of fear remained. All that was left was their love for each other.

He began to nibble on her snout, tender but sharp little tugs causing her to moan while her paws came up to playfully claw across his back. The dagger like tips pricked his flesh under that blue sweater. Foxs' attacks trail began to move further south to her neck. He was incredibly gentle with her, and rained love bites through her soft white fur, a trail of red welts where he bit with those pointed fangs.

Krystal could only respond by tilting her head back, exposing the track of muscle and flesh to him in a natural sign of submission. That she offered herself willingly to her lover was an immense display of trust and love. Fox felt honored by that display and gladly accepted. The todd let loose a mixture of tender but sharp love bites which were quickly assuaged with soft kisses. He then followed up by loosing long trailing licks that matted the fur upon her neck as he took her in scent and flavor. Fox's ears absorbied every blissful whimper from his mate, it was the sweetest of songs to him, the knowledge that those noises were for his ears only made his tail wag in delight. His planning and a very great risk risk he took; one he feared that would blow up in his face had paid off. Happy could not even begin to describe how he felt, every word within the Lylatian vocabulary fell short, and he planned to share that with his love.

The soft sound of the fire crackling, their combined scents of arousal began to fill the air and intermingle with the smell of burning wood. Their minds were alight with intense desire for one another, his lips trailed slow kisses as he moved further down her body while his paws slipped up under her skirt to help lift it up and over her head, tossing the outfit off to the side. Fox knelt and gazed down at the gorgeous form of his vixen. He drank in every inch, from her beautiful turquoise eyes, down her well-toned body. His precious gift hanging down just above her bust that was covered in black lingerie, the same that covered her sex. A smile tugged at the corner of his snout. "Katt?"

"Katt." Was her reply, followed by a playful toothy grin.

Fox brought his head down to place a deft kiss on her lips as he whispered. "I love you, Krystal."

"Show me." She replied in a husky voice as she gave into her growing desire. Those gorgeous turquoise were eyes half-lidded and paired with a lusty smile on her lips. Every inch of her screaming that she wanted him, ears cupped forward towards the object of her interest, her whiskers were perked, and that tail was brushing up against his with an intimate caress.

"Leave the sleeves and thigh highs on." Came his reply, his own visage a near copy of hers.

"Of course darling~." She replied with a purr, outstretching her arms above her head, her ample chest arched out to him with a wicked smile on her lips.

Fox's' strong paws came down to cup her chest and rolled those beautiful orbs delicately between his paw pads in extended slow circles. His actions earned him an approving moan from his vixen. Fox had learned well in his past experiences on how to pleasure a woman, part of it was the build-up, the hunt and the thrill. But then there were moments like these. The time to show just how much you loved someone, taking your time, basking in it, lavishing all your love and affection on them. With his paws, he did just that, his thumbs began to press to the nipples that tantalized his sight, hidden like a half moon behind the top she wore. A sharp intake of breath was his reply as her body pressed up into his amazing paws.

Every flex of his palms dimpled the soft, malleable orbs within his grip, his fingers sank into the wonderful fluff of her fur as he teased and played with her body. Fox was not one to remain idle; however, he began to plant kisses between the valley of her chest, lapping through the soft fur as he traversed down her body bit by bit. The todd left behind a trail of matted fur and delightful stings of his fangs that made the cobalt vixen moan with adoration to her mate. His paws finally freed themselves from her sublime chest, working their way down to cup her generous backside. Fox began to repeat the same movements as before, the panties she wore riding up delightfully between the crack of her immaculate rear while pressing delightfully tight against her quim. Fox pressed his snout against the black panties and planted a kiss on her petals through the satin fabric.

Once more a moan tore from her throat as toes curled within the boots of her thigh highs, her tongue dangled from her lips as she began to pant. "Foxy." passed her lips, conveying her need and telling her mate everything he needed to know. Her arousal was in full swing, a damp spot had formed upon the dark panties that made Fox smile. His nose pressed in close and took a deep inhale of her musky scent. A satisfied purr left his throat that reverberated against her folds, making Krystal squeal in surprise and delight.

 _Goodness, someone's sensitive._

 _S-Shut up. Krystal playfully rebutted. Thought I said no more telepathy?_

"Couldn't help myself." He purred as his teeth tugged at the garment, grinning past her chest and up into those beautiful eyes. He pulled them down slowly on one side and then the other until he got them all the way down to her ankles and away. He made his back up to her and bounced his eyebrows comically at her before she took the panties from him with her own teeth, tossing them aside. The rich scent of aroused vixen spread through the air unhindered as their lips once again connected. Her booted legs came up to wrap around his waist and pull him in tight, their bodies pressing together as she reached down and under his sweater, tugging it up, only parting their lips for a moment so the article of clothing could be tossed off to the side. Somewhere along the way, her top had come off and was off to the side.

The moment he was bare, she grabbed the back of his head and stuffed her snout down into his downy chest fluff. She lay bites and kisses all over his chest, nuzzling and snuffling through his chest fur. A happily excited growl emitted from her throat as she inhaled his masculine vulpine musk. Only to pull back and gaze with a searing hunger in her eyes.

"Pants. Off. Now." She growled hotly, her breath washing over his face, dragging her tongue in a predatory manner across his snout. Her legs unlaced temporarily; to which Fox promptly responded with unbuttoned his pants and kicking them across the room, shortly followed by his boxer briefs.

The two lovers rejoined in their intimate embrace, his thick member gently resting against her belly while their lips connected in an impassioned embrace. Her legs once more wrapped around his waist and locked her ankles behind him. The couple were lost in each other, desire and need overriding anything else as they held each other, the two began a slow dance while their bodies ground together, his sensitive flesh caressed by the softness of her fur making him murmur with delight in the already blissful lip-lock above.

It was, however, a moment to be remembered as their relationship took itself to the next level. Foxs' budding psionics reached out to Krystal, their physical intimacy had been working quietly in the background, her own power answering its mates call as the two connected. Pleasure unrivaled coursed through the two vulpines very being, their tails fluffed out and bodies arched as they experienced what could only be described as a simultaneous orgasm. Yet no fluids were expelled, but the pleasure was intense all the same. Endorphins flooded their body, muscles seized and flexed. It had been so sudden, like a lightning strike, only far more powerful. Their cries of mutual love filled the air of the apartment. They had not even joined yet and their shared pleasure cascaded into such a wonderful feeling, the sensation of each other within their head space. The potent feelings of ardor that burned with the intensity of a star was nearly overwhelming.

"Krys… what… what the hell was that?!" Barely able to get the words passed heavy breaths.

Krystal had been hit just as hard, but Fox had taken the brunt of it, his mind unprepared for such a thing, she was surprised he was awake at all! Or she would be if she wasn't currently basking in the incredible sensation of her mates pleasure and love that filled her very soul with joy.

"Mmmm? Wassat Foxy?" she mumbled, drunk on the wonderful sensations coursing through her very body, able to take them in in a much more refined state than Fox could.

"That.. what just happened?" He said with labored breathing. His member still erect and poking at her thighs despite feeling like he had just endured the most explosive orgasm of his life! Yet he had barely laid a hand upon her; nor had she even touched him! He had not even spilled his seed into her belly fur.

It took her a moment, but Krystal soon recovered, a serene smile on her face and one of pure felicity. Her paws came from his back and placed them on either side as she began to speak, not in the Lylatian tongue, but in that of Cerinian.

"A celo 0ei, Fox McCloud. M0 xouhk roukj veh 0ei, m0 jeic rihdj veh 0ei; A um 0eihj, veh ucc m0 tu0j udt 0ouhj."

(A/N: Translation: I love you, Fox McCloud. My heart beats for you, my soul burns for you; I am yours, for all my days and years.)

She poured her very soul into those words, each and every word spoken with an intensity Fox never knew. Though she knew Fox could not physically understand what she was saying, the emotions that crossed their mental bridge conveyed more than enough.

Before he could respond or ask what she said, he experienced the raw power of a Cerinian unleashed in their passion. He could just make out the blazing aura of her soul with his own mind's eye. It warmed him like the perfect blanket, and it covered him head to toe.

 _This is what she sees and feels every day? Amazing!_

His thoughts came to a halt as she pulled him into a deep fiery kiss that he became lost in and quickly began to reciprocate as a single phrase echoed in his mind.

 _Claim me._

He needed no further encouragement, without breaking apart he reached a paw between them, aiming his manhood betwixt her legs and teasing her with his throbbing member. The two foxes held each other, gazing into one anothers eyes before he began to slowly push forward. A deep growl of bliss uttered forth from Fox, only matched by Krystals quivering moan as her mate began to fill her.

Pleasure unrivaled coursed through the couple as they joined at the hips, their names parted from each others lips. Pants, whines, growls of passion and desire filled the air as the fire crackled on. The two bodies moving in tandem as the rug rustled lightly beneath them, their shadows dancing off the walls with each gentle movement. The vixens booted feet clacking gently as she held onto the orange vulpine atop her.

Paws roamed his back, leaving furrows in his pristine coat, claws dug in roughly and sendt jolts of pain and pleasure up his spine which only served to share and heighten their experience. The soft slap of bodies colliding amidst throes of passion and love, his growls filled the room combined with her moans and yips of pleasure. The two vulpines locking lips again and again in their impassioned moment as the warmth of her tunnel caressed him, her arousal coating his member liberally. Each forward thrust brought his heavy sack swinging forward like a pendulum, causing it to slap off her backside.

Both were lost in the other, the bridges of a mental connection never experienced by any Lylatian citizen was slowly being built. With each passing moment, the two joined physically, whispering soft words of love and undying devotion; their souls came ever closer to peak so few in their lives would ever see.

Krystal looked at her love atop her. His sturdy body, his gentle touches and caresses, the feel of his tongue in her snout wrapped around her own appendage. The sensation of that exquisite member sliding deep within her on each buck of his hips. She felt whole, complete, so wonderfully full. She fed off his powerful emotions, awash in his scent, covered by his muscular body as she squeezed him within her confines. A deep milking massage as she tried to lure her mate's seed into her body. His beautiful movements stoked her inner fire. Krystal felt the tension within her love, much like her own body, it was building, churning, teetering on the edge of heaven. Their lips finally parted as she held onto Fox, pulling his head into her neck with her snout next to his ear. Deep needy breaths filling it as she whined out in joy. "Close." Was all she could muster.

Fox nodded, he was on the knife's edge and was trying to stave it off, just as she was absorbing his emotions, he too could feel her pleasure, how it mingled and intertwined. The view of her beautiful body rocking in sync with him. Her ample bust bouncing in time with his thrusts. How she clutched him just as tightly as he did her. It all added up to an incredible sensation with neither vulpine able to discern who's pleasure it was. In the end, it didn't matter, for it was their shared union, it belonged to both of them. To both vulpines, it was the single most beautiful thing they had ever experienced with another person. They soared together higher and higher until in one final move. Fox drove himself as far as he could into his mate's body, their heads tossed back as they howled and brayed their pleasure in unison, no doubt startling more than a few other inhabitants of the apartment complex.

An elderly vulpine couple down the hall heard that call and turned to each other with a knowing smile. The music of love between two mates, two foxes specifically.

The two newly mated couple spiraled together, their minds and bodies indistinguishable as pleasure filled their hearts and overwhelmed their minds. The vixen felt her loves seed splash within and warm her very core with his thick life-giving essence. While the todd was massaged and squeezed by his mate's gorgeous body, the two clutched each other so possessively, feeling as if they would be torn apart, never to see each other again. The evidence of their love dribbled out past Fox's member and down onto the carpet, their mixed arousal and scents stronger than ever in the air.

For an eternity, the two lay there, not daring to move a muscle. Heavy panting breaths were the only noises they made beyond the crackling of the fire. Both vulpines lay in an exhausted tangled heap, but smiles crossed their faces as the pair nuzzled one another. Fox in his downy winter coat wrapped around her protectively, running on nothing but instinct, still lodged within her as she cuddled up to him. Head resting beneath this chin. The two could not be happier if they tried.

Soft rhythmic breaths indicative of sleep as the two passed out from the intensity of their coupling. On the kitchen counter nearby, a digital clock had read 12:10 AM.

Winter Solstice Morning


End file.
